tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela The Wise (breakmuses)
Early Life Angela is one of the oldest being's in Alagaësia and has been for a couple of hundred century's now, and was born in the area f The Burning Plains long before that was it's name. She is one of the last remaining Grey Folk; having been one of the youngest magic users that was used in the spell to bind Magic to the Ancient Language. Angela was actually the reason that magic had to be bound, having been the one that almost destroyed the whole of Alagaësia with her magic. Before Angela magic as powerful as her's had never been seen, as she was the first and only half-dragon creature ever born. This happened when werecat at the request of a dragon help her Father learn the ability to shift into a human form like werecats could with the help of a female member of the Grey Folks when he fell for her. Needless to say Angela is very powerful and very special. And because of the amount of raw energy and magic she has inside of her from her Father's heritage she always had trouble controlling her magic, and when she was practicing a spell that involved wind she caused a tornado that ripped through a large area before a group of others were able to use their magic to stop it; her mother was one of the many members of their people to die in the accident. The reason that it was so difficult for Angela to control her magic was because of the fact that-despite dragons being able to use magic-dragons rarely used magic and they could never know when using it would work correctly. Because of the danger that her uncontrollable magic held the Grey Folk created a spell that would allow them to bind the ability to use magic to their common language. Because of the amount of energy reserves her and her father had they were both a part of the spell, but they did not use their own magic to cast it, instead both of them lent their energy to help with the spell which wound up resulting in the deaths of quite a few more members of their people. Because of how much death Angela has caused all because of her magic she has been very reluctant to use magic for a very long time. After the spell was cast to bind magic to the language of the Grey Folk Angela was tutored by Tenga in the use of magic since her mother was gone, her Father returning to his form as a dragon with the help of Tegan's magic and the shapeshifting ability that he'd half learned from a werecat. She spent nearly half a century with Tenga before she finally left, first visiting her Father and then simply wandering around. During the time of Du Fyrn Skulblaka she was not actually in Alagaësia; but had gone East towards the area that Eragon later would travel towards to find a place to allow Dragon's to start again as a race. Returning to Alagaësia When she came back she heard of all that had happened but held no contempt towards the Elves seeing as the problem had been resolved. Instead, she went and stayed with them for a bit in order to help them learn about Dragons, and help with learning to Ride them. Though she did not explain how she knew so much about them. She was a good friend of Eragon the First during this time, and also became good friends with Rhunön. Though she never told/never has told either of them her history or the extent of her magic-though not even she knows the extent of her magic because of being so reluctant to use it. Angela met Oromis about 90 years after he was bonded with Glaedr, she got along well with the young rider and found the company of both him and his Dragon. Soon enough they became a pair and after 70 years he was introduced to her Father and told the extent of her heritage. They stayed paired even though he was often traveling for rider duties and she was traveling for her own reasons, though they had set places they met every so often. About 300 years before everything that happened with Galbatorix she found the Hall of the Soothsayer, going into a sleep with a gem that was spelled to feed her energy to keep her alive, her Father passing overhead every 20 years or so in order to feed more energy into the gem. She awakened long after, on the day that Galbatorix bonded with his first dragon; a vision of the Battle of Vroengard jolting her out of her slumber. After awakening she went to find Oromis, catching up on all that had happened during her slumber. Though none of it seemed very important, she knew that the vision she had seen would happen; and soon by the standards of her life. She told him to be careful in the years to come, that something key was going to happen and it would change their world for the worse and she didn't want something happening to him because of it. They were still paired from the point of her slumber and then awakening but when Oromis mind was injured she broke it off, not wanting to risk the fact that he might try to stay involved in the battle because she was if they were still together. When Galbatorix attacked the Riders Base at Vroengard Angela had been there as well; however, she had been at the Vault Of Souls, having been there encase anyone happened to find it. Though it was unlikely that that would happen and she knew that very well. The real reason that she had been 'stationed' there was to make sure that she was safe during the battle because of the fact that she'd told her Father that something terrible was going to happen, he was not willing to let her risk his life due to her being the last of his children alive. When she was in the Vault her Father died and once she was out and found his body she broke down, her magic going out of control similar to how it had when she was young. Luckily no one was around, and the Vault of Souls was well protected enough that no damage hit it. Though she's not aware of it and still is not aware; her Father's Eldunarí did survive the battle, and is disguised as a very large Rock through Magic. The Eldunarí was kept in an area not to close to Tenga's home as to not cause suspicion, but close enough that he was able to get to it if anyone tried anything. During Galbatorix Rule Angela spent much of her time wandering through Alagaësia after leaving the island, having forgotten the Vault of Souls immediately after leaving it and having only the memory that there was a terrible battle in which her Father and many other Dragon's and Riders fell. Eventually, Angela came own a shop next to Jeod's house in Teirm. She first encountered Eragon there, when he and Brom asked directions to Jeod's house. She told them how she was trying to prove that the toad in her hand was really a frog, since there was no such thing as toads, only frogs, therefore concluding that toads cannot be used for anything bad, for example; making teeth fall out, causing warts, poisoning or killing people, as well as also preventing witches from using them in any spells. Using a dragon's knucklebones, she read Eragon's fortune. Although she was able to discern almost everything, she claimed that it was the most complicated fortune that she had ever seen. She did predict that he will love one of aristocratic birth, as well as that he will live for a very long time or forever and that he will leave Alagaësia never to return. Eragon saw Angela with the Varden when he first arrived there. Angela also fought during the Battle under Farthen Dûr. Angela accompanied the Varden when Nasuada led them to Surda, becoming Nasuada's unofficial adviser. Before the Battle of The Burning Plains, Angela infiltrated the Broddring Empire's camp and poisoned many of the soldiers. This act, though rebuked by Orik, greatly aided the Varden in their victory. Angela did not seem to be proud of her tactics though. Also, Orik said that she had been welcomed in the Varden "for decades". She was one of the very few who were allowed to stay with the Varden without their mind being inspected by the Twins. She met the Werecat King Grimrr Halfpaw, though there was some animosity between the two. Angela reveals her name, although not necessarily her true name, to the High Priest of Helgrind who was horrified, showing she was known among some as being powerful. When she saw Eragon again after the death of Oromis she learned of the Elf's fate from Glaedr, she ended up turning and leaving the camp a night without informing anyone-though Solembum did notice. She went to an area where she could mourn privately without fear of hurting another with her magic by accident. When she returned she spoke to Glaedr again, a silent conversation during which she secretly put protection wards around the Eldunarí, though working them in a way that if the dragon wanted that last of his body to be smashed and to pass like his rider had it wouldn't stop anything. However, it is notable that Angela was never under the command of any monarch or faction. She refused to allow the Varden to inspect her thoughts, as she had been with them long before they started the practice. However, she was certainly in favor of the idea of Galbatorix being overthrown and supported the Varden, albeit somewhat half-heartedly at times. After the defeat of The Empire Rather than submit to Nasuada's plans for the regulation of magic, Angela again disappeared, though Jeod advised other members of the Arcaena to keep watch for her. A few years after things had settled they found out where she was, having stowed away on the boat with Eragon and the Elves when they left to establish a new rider base. She told him that she had decided to come in order to help with training the young dragons both wild and bonded, once again not explaining why she would know anything about that just as she did with Eragon the First. She decided that someday she may tell Eragon and Saphira her secret, but she would wait until she was sure that they would not give the information to any others. During the battle with Galbatorix she had snuck into the place where Eragon fought, using a spell to pull the cloak and gloves that the king wore from his body as it destroyed itself. At the last moment she used another spell to shield herself from the blast, before moving from the place before she was noticed and out to join the rest of the battle with the items stuffed into a pack at her side before she drew Twinkledeath from it’s sheath ready to jump back into the chaos. After all the fighting was done, she helped tend to some of the wounded before turning to cleaning the items that she had liberated from the dead king and then magically refitted them to her size before sewing a phrase in the ancient language into the top back of the cloak, "Stydja Súndav Skular" meaning "Rest Shadow Scales", and wore both the gloves and cloak from the point on. The first person to confront her about this was Elva, to which she told her it was no concern of hers and she need not know. About a year after the New Rider Order was officially established however Saphira demanded an explanation, which Angela gave. She had been planning on letting them know before she left the place, and she figured that them learning the truth a couple of years earlier wouldn't do any harm. Clothing When traveling Angela tends to wear trousers underneath a few layers of skirts, along with a long sleeve blouse with a dark brown leather vest like piece of armor covering her torso and chest. She also has a long dark green cloak made by her, and spelled to help her in blending in when she covers herself with it during instances where she needs to hide. These item's help to keep her warm on even the coldest of nights when traveling, and are also very comfortable for her to both travel and sleep in. The cloak makes it easier for her to rest on the road, not worrying about the idea of anyone coming upon her. After the Final Battle with Galbatorix however Angela wears the gloves and cloak made from her Father's wings at all times, opting for that rather than the spelled cloak even when the later would make travel simpler.